Den Reddet
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: Mewling and hurt, Chairman Meow turns up on Magnus Bane's doorstep, dripping blood on the carpet and staring up at him with hopeful eyes. Magnus doesn't care though, because who in their right mind can leave a hurt, homeless cat on the streets? Malec


**AN: This is one of the many MI stories that I'd half-written, but then forgot about it. I decided to finish the little One-Shot off – Simply because I love the whole Magnus, Alec and Chairman Meow thing :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments. Unfortunatly.**

**I hope you like it :)**

Unlimited power.  
>The ability to conjure up anything at random.<br>Being able to change the channel with a click of your fingers.

One would think that being the High Warlock of Brooklyn would mean living the life of luxury. I mean, sure, you actually could change the channel with a click of your finger (Or a sweep of your arm – It depends on how dramatic you want to be) and switch from 'America's Next Top Model' to 'Project Runway' in practically a millisecond.

But (Truth-Be-Told) Being the High Warlock was actually kind-of boring sometimes. Being a downworlder, it officially limited Magnus Bane's potential boyfriends to that of other downworlders, he didn't mind who he dated, but other people were oddly religious following the whole 'Mustn't Date A Downworlder' rule. And seeing as he wasn't interested in anyone at the moment, it meant that he was currently curled up on the sofa on a cold Saturday evening, legs tucked beneath him, hands clutching a rather large luminous green painted mug of Gingerbread flavoured coffee (And yes, that was actually a flavour – Thank you)

It was times like this when he actually wanted some company, even if it was that creepy vampire that had the most repulsive crush on him, he didn't care to remember his name. Or a pet. A pet would be nice. Something small and easy to look after. He vaguely remembered having two pet goldfish back in the Noughties; the Big–Triple-Oh, the year 2000 – Whatever people liked to call that year. They were called Peaches and Cream, and were living quite happily in their nicely decorated aquarium, that was, until he sprinkled a large pinch of what he thought was powder fish food (The kind that dissolves in the water meaning that they can digest it easier – Courtesy of the PetsAtHome website) Only to come home later to a tank of frothing pale white water and two very dead fish floating at the surface. He wasn't even sure why the pot of baking soda was next to the fish tank and not in the cupboard, all he knew is that it wasn't healthy for fish to inhale and process a cocktail consisting of water and a baking soda.

Any, getting off track here.

However, he was yanked from his fishy-thoughts when he heard a faint scratching at his apartment door, the corner of his blue painted lips tugged down into a frown. Even if he was sulking, he'd rather do it in peace than do it while some little homeless animal shredded the paint off his door.  
>The scratching continued, followed by faint mewling noises, groaning loudly (For added effect) he dragged himself to the door and swung it open, fully intending to kick the cat in the direction of this crazy cat woman who lived in the apartment next to him. How the hell did the little flea-bag get into the complex anyway?<p>

His eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat, lips parting in shock. The cat, well, the kitten was tiny and trembling, large green eyes staring up at him pleadingly, it's soft looking pale grey and white fur was stuck to it skin with blood. And it dripped onto the floor below its form, creating a small puddle around tiny paws. Magnus wondered how such a strong odor could emit from such a small thing His distantly heard a dog barking in the complex, and immediately knew that it was Kevin's brute of a dog that had attacked the poor helpless creature. He never liked dogs.  
>Sweeping it up in his hand, he shut the door – Locking it. He allowed his power to seep from his fingertips, closing the gaping teeth marks on the soft flesh, easing its laboured, wheezy breathing and lulling the poor thing into a soft sleep.<p>

- - -

When Magnus woke up the next morning (Well, around lunch time) he stretched and yawned, feeling the space next to him. It was empty. Frowning, he padded down the hall barefoot, yelling "Caatttt" "Stinky cattttt" "Oi! Where are you stinky thing?".  
>He realized his mistake when he saw that he'd left his living room window open, allowing the cat unlimited access to the tree outside. Oh well, he tried.<p>

It was three weeks before he met Stinky (As he'd been dubbed) again, he was lounging on his sofa, a rather content Alexander Lightwood snuggled against his chest – eyelashes fluttering adorably against high cheek bones, he'd met the cute shadowhunter a day after Stinky ran off, and they'd immediately connected. If not for the fact that he was so in the closet that he was off having picnic's with Mr Tumnus. Anyway, he heard a 'plonk' followed by claws scraping across the oak flooring – even Alec stirred at the noise, rubbing a hand across his eyes before directing those stunning bottle-blues to the ground.

There was Stinky in all his smelly glory, however, he was almost unrecognizable. Fur was stuck against his skin with dirt, mud and blood. The tip of his left ear was missing, looking red and sore. And he had a couple of deep scratches across his face, narrowly missing those beautiful wide eyes which stared up at them both with the same expression he gave Magnus three weeks ago.

Cursing, Magnus shoved Alec off him (He didn't seem to mind, he looked just as worried as Magnus) and grabbed Stinky, he mewled pathetically, blood dribbling from his little mouth. He immediately started healing him, all the while rambling "What have you been doing Stinky! You're such a little rascal, getting in cat-fights. I can't believe I'm doing this for you"  
>After having his fur brushed, courtesy of Alec, Stinky curled up in a ball at the end of his bed, not even stirring when the two other occupants of the flat went to sleep.<p>

- - -

"Your sister and Jace are going to kill me; And probably hang my body up in public for all to see" Magnus commented idly, fingers tracing the intricate black runes which wound around his lovers body, engraved on his porcelain skin. Alec hummed faintly in reply, muffled since his face was pressed against the warlock's neck, he raised his head and rested his chin on Magnus' chest, peering at him curiously.  
>"Probably, you know what Jace is like. I'll text them this morning saying that No. I haven't scored with a girl. And No, I haven't been eaten by a demon" He replied curiously, Magnus laughed quietly – basking in the sunlight seeping through his moth eaten curtains. He really needed to get those changed.<br>Suddenly, his face was attacked by a ball of white, screeching shrilly, he pushed it aside only to find it was Stinky. He tried to ignore his boyfriend who was stifling laughter.

"Stop doing that Stinky, you'll scrape my face-mask off"  
>"Why do you call it that?" Alec pursed his lips.<br>"What? A face-mask?"  
>"No, Stinky."<br>"Firstly" Magnus sniffed, mocking annoyance "It's not an 'it', the poor things a male cat. And I call him Stinky because he stunk like a fish that's been left out in the sun for an excessive amount of time when he first turned up. But I'm still planning to keep him"

"Poor thing" Alec cooed, scratching the hamster-sized cat behind the ears while Stinky began kneading him on the chest, purring contently "Is Magpie giving you mean names?"  
>"I was going to call him Fish-Face" Magnus commented thoughtfully.<br>"How about…Fluffy?" Alexander questioned, Magnus scrunched up his face at the horrible name suggestion "Fine then…hmm…"  
>"Meow" Magnus interrupted, grinning. He began to pick at the corners of his cucumber face-mask; it came off in semi-translucent strips "Chairman Meow. I've always liked that name for a cat"<p>

Chuckling, Alec patted newly named Chairman Meow on the head while reaching for his discarded hoodie with his free hand. Chairman Meow stretched in his sleep, fluffy tail sweeping back and forth; whiskers twitching in content.


End file.
